1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to control and position reporting systems for unmanned systems, such as aircraft and vehicles.
2. Background Art
Unmanned systems, particularly aircraft and ground vehicles, perform a wide variety of tasks, including mapping, reconnaissance, range finding, target location, combat, ordinance destruction, and sample collection. The use of ground or water-based unmanned vehicles conventionally involves a remote operator guiding the vehicle while manned vehicles detect the presence of the unmanned vehicle using position tracking systems and methods (visual, radar, sonar). Because of the speed and relatively small size of unmanned aerial systems (UASs) however, the use of visual and/or radar techniques to detect the presence of the UAS may make it difficult for pilots of manned aircraft to avoid a collision. To reduce the risk of collision, many conventional UASs are operated in “sterilized” airspace, which has been previously cleared of all manned air traffic by air traffic controllers.